This invention relates to providing a system for an improved walking training system for infants. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system, for infant exercise and entertainment, which provides opportunities for walking training of infants learning to walk.
Frequently, children learn to walk by “furniture surfing” (e.g., infants who are just starting to stand, holding onto sofas and coffee tables as they navigate their way around a living room). At least in part, this may be due to the lack of an alternative method. Obviously, “furniture surfing” represents a risk to the infant, e.g., in the event the infant should fall against a sharp corner or edge.
A primary alternative to “furniture surfing” is “parent surfing”, which involves the active participation of the adult in holding the infant's hands while the infant attempts to walk. This method is often short-lived due to adult fatigue.
Today, there are few readily available alternatives which provide the functional combination of walking training, exercise and entertainment. Generally, the currently readily available alternatives fail to provide at least one of the desired functions and often have significant safety limitations, even with parental supervision.
Heretofore, other solutions have tended to be heavy, expensive, complicated, difficult to set up, difficult to manufacture, and costly to manufacture. Additionally, safety-related features have been limited.
Therefore, a need exists for a system which is safe, inexpensive and easily manufactured, and which provides infant walking training in combination with other functions.